


Best Lay in Kirkwall

by pluto



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humor, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto/pseuds/pluto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke really gets around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Lay in Kirkwall

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinkmeme. Prompt: _M!Hawke likes sleeping with men he's friends with. So really, he's a bit of a ho when it comes to the fella's he cares about. Fenris... Anders... Varric... He wants to lay down the lovin' with ALL of them, together or separately. And who says 'no' to Hawke? He's a hero, he's hot and he's great in bed!_
> 
>  _Bonus points for the three LI's sitting around the Hanged Man at one point comparing notes on their experiences with Hawke in bed._
> 
>  _Extra Bonus points for it leading to them (all three) grabbing Hawke for an orgy._

"…So Hawke shows me the staff, right, and I say, I don't know about this, I think Bianca's going to be jealous--"

Anders dropped, half-exhausted, down on the bench beside Varric, too tired to be dismayed that Fenris was the only other person there. Varric grinned at him, interrupting his narrative.

"Hey, Blondie, you're just in time for the good part."

"I don't think I can take more 'Adventures of Our Hero Hawke' right now." Anders clutched his aching back.

"Oh, but this is a really good one."

Anders caught Fenris's eye. The elf raised his eyebrows with some disdain, and then shrugged. Anders sagged over the table as Varric went on:

"So anyway, he says, 'She's welcome to join in if she likes' and then, get this, he goes down on the end of the staff. I mean, this thing is this big around--" Varric made a generous circle between forefinger and thumb "--and he just takes it! After that, well, even Andraste couldn't expect me to say no."

Anders lifted his head off the table. "Wait, are you talking about Hawke?"

"Yeah, Blondie, who else?"

Anders felt his cheeks go red. "Well, I, I mean, I thought--"

"You thought only _you_ enjoyed the pleasure of his attentions?" Fenris asked him, flatly.

"Well, only that--tonight, in the clinic--he said--and I just assumed…"

Varric leaned back and gave Anders an appraising look. "Don't tell me tonight's the first time you rolled our boy Hawke?"

The blush seemed determined to spread to Anders' ears. "Well, he had this, ah, groin injury, shall we say, and I was healing it, and then… I suppose my hand slipped a bit, and one thing led to another, and… Ahem. Well. Justice wasn't particularly pleased, but--" He stopped and looked at Fenris and Varric, who were watching him intently. "Wait. Of course it's the first time. Why would there be more times? What are you trying to tell me…?"

"Ah. The injury. Hawke lured me in with that one, too," Fenris said, turning to Varric. "A clever opening gambit. I preferred his more direct approach later on, with the bottle of wine, however."

Varric nodded. "Oh yeah. He got me a couple times with the 'let's play an innocent little game of Wicked Grace… with a twist' thing. Sneaky little bastard."

"And there is that peculiar thing he does with his tongue. Is that something humans do to each other, I wonder?"

Varric shrugged. "You got me. I don't care where he learned it. I'd trade half the family business to have him keep doing it…"

"It is pleasant, indeed."

"And the way he gets going when you're really riding him--say what you will about this whole Champion of Kirkwall thing, the man takes a pounding like nobody's business."

"His endurance is impressive."

"Oh, but his mouth. Maker. Not to brag, of course, but not many people can take Junior down here."

"Ugh," Anders said, "I'm not really hearing this, am I? It's some sort of feverish dream triggered by too much lyrium?"

Varric leered. "I can introduce you two any time, Blondie, I think you'd get along just fine."

Anders suddenly felt compelled to drink, Justice be damned. He stood up to address this problem.

"I have often wondered," Fenris said, thoughtfully, "If Hawke could fit--"

"If I could fit what where?" Hawke's hand landed on Anders' shoulder, sliding over to cup the back of his neck, sending a jolt of heat through the mage. "And the easy answer: yes."

"Blondie here was just telling us how you broke him in. Something about injuries in sensitive places?"

Hawke guffawed. "Broke him in? More like he broke me in. Our friend here could give you a run for your money, Varric."

"Oh, do tell?"

"Oh yes. I should show you the bruises. And I think we might have broken a few of the cots in the clinic--I swear I'm good for the money, Anders…"

Anders opened his mouth to protest.

"I don't believe it," Fenris said, a sharp, aggressive gleam in his eye. "Unless this mage wishes to show us?"

Anders closed his mouth, sharply. And then narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Hawke by the wrist. "Any time, elf."

Fenris glanced at Varric, who shrugged. "Up to my room?"

Everyone nodded, nearly in unison, and stampeded towards the stairway to the back.

***

"Why--" Hawke said, each word exploding out of him as Anders' thrusts slammed him forward, "didn't--I--ever--think--of--suggesting--this--sooner? …Oh… Maker… Harder!"

Varric took a break from attending to Fenris so he could speak. "Lack of vision?"

Fenris, sprawled on his back over Varric's mattress and between Hawke's and Anders' legs, briefly released Hawke's cock. "Questionable leadership tactics?"

Anders groaned as he quickened his thrusts. "You can make it up to us… by getting Sebastian… next time."

"Oh," Hawke purred, "Oh yes!"


End file.
